


Birthday present 2

by Shoantell



Series: Birthday present [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attempted Murder, Escaping Arkham Asylum, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Men Crying, Original Character Death(s), Police, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Sandra is back and and wanted by the police we all what she's coming for or who she is coming for.... This is a sequel to birthday present.It's been two years since her arrest.
Relationships: Brock Lesnar/CM Punk, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Dolph Ziggler, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Mustafa Ali/Roman Reigns
Series: Birthday present [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562926
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Sandra is back to make Finn and seth's life he'll stay tuned.
> 
> There's been a mistake part 1 is part 2 and part 2 is part 1

It's been two years since Sandra and Finn and Seth are happy they have a full time nanny to help when they are on the road, Seth on raw and Finn was on NXT they had different time schedules but they still made time for each other and their daughter so tonight it was one of those night they both were off so they were heading home to their daughter who was now two .

Seth left raw so that he could catch a flight home and meet Finn so they could drive to the house together he called Finn who answered.

Hey! Baby I'm just leaving raw building where are you ? He asked.

I'm headed to the airport love when I get to Iowa should get a car or wait for you ? Finn asked.

Get a car babe im going to catch the first flight out Seth said I will be there before you it he said.

Okay! Love I can't wait to see you he said .

I can't wait to see you too love now let me drive okay ! Seth said and Finn made kissing sounds they both hang up.

Finn also got a cab to the airport, he couldn't wait to go home and enjoy family time with his husband and daughter.

Maya! Was Finn and seth's nanny she has been taking care of hope since Seth and Finn left for work she was loyal to the couple they really trust him with their daughter , she just put hope to bed when a door bell and her phone rang at the same time she answered her phone and the door at the same time.

Hello! She said on her phone.

She opened the door and was meet with a flash of red hair she told the person on the phone to call her after five minutes and hang up.

Hello! What can I do for you? She asked the lady who smiled.

First can I come ? She asked.

Okay! Maya said moving aside she Closed the door after the lady and walked towards her she found her looking at the pictures of Finn , Seth and hope she looked happy and healthy .

Is that hope? she asked .

Yes! Maya replied I'm sorry I didn't catch your name the woman chuckled. Oh! Sally Hansen I'm Finn's cousin from Ireland she said smiling.

Okay! Maya. Was about to respond when her phone rang excuse me she left to speak to the person on the phone .

The woman signalled for her that she is going upstairs and Maya nodded, she arrived upstairs and went to hope's bedroom she smiled when she saw the sleeping beauty.

She took her and she stired shh! Don't worry mommy's here , mommy hope said in her beautiful soft voice.

Yes! Honey I'm here mommy's here she nodded and went back to bed.

Downstairs Maya was still on the phone talking to her sister who was in Louisiana Tech University catching up on old times. She didn't see when hope was taken and loaded inside the car.

Maya was sitting on the couch when Sally came and said goodbye promising to call Finn toommorw.

Five hours later Maya was startled by the sound of footsteps she jumped only to discover that it's finn and seth, she can't even remember when she fell asleep.

Man! That was tiring I can't wait to see my little angel Finn said rushing upstairs after greeting Maya, he arrived at his daughter's room only to find everything in order but his daughter was not there and the bathroom door was closed. He ran upstairs and found Seth on the phone it sounded like an officer okay! Thank you office.

That was officer Michaels she said that Sandra escaped from the psych centre Seth told Finn who was running downstairs.

Ohhhh! My god she ...... She took hope .... Baby she took hope he said.

Baby wait she just escaped and Maya is here she can't get in she tried to reason with Finn who was not listening.... I'm telling you baby are was here because hope is not in her room baby that bitch came here and took my daughter he said starting to panic .

Maya started panicking too I'm sorry this woman came here and said she was your cousin from Ireland and I let her in I didn't know I'm sorry please forgive me oh! My god I'm so stupid she said rambling.

Maya breath he said and she did just that .

Now what happened? Seth asked .

I was on the phone and this woman Sally Hansen came in and said that she is your cousin from Ireland but come to think of it now she didn't have an accent she sounded American but she said that she's Irish Maya said.

Okay! What did he look like ? Finn asked.

She had red hair was wearing a black leather pants and blue shirt.

How did she get upstairs ? Where where you ? Seth asked.

I was on the phone with my sister I did not think of her as a threat I ....... I thought she was your cousin gosh! I'm so stupid Maya said biting her nails I'm sorry she kept repeating Finn sighed it's okay Maya you did not know.

Yes! Officer Michaels it's Seth again.

Oh! Seth what can I do for you ? 

My daughter is not here Sandra escaped and my daughter goes missing .

Okay! I will be there in ten I'm sending a word out we have officers all over the city she's gonna be found okay we going to find her.

Finn was panicking tears where falling from his eyes why ? Baby why would she come and take our daughter away from us ? I thought those places where safe my little girl out there alone she must be asking for me Finn sobbed . 

Seth rubbed his husband's back and kissed him baby the police will find her and lock her up for good Seth assured Finn just continued sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn has been holding on to Hope's teddy Mr snuggles for seven days now officer Michaels has been on the case she has not left their side and Seth has to go to work .

Finn! Sweetheart! Seth called sitting next to him on the bed Finn sniffed and turned to look at his husband.

She's probably crying asking for her dad's and her teddy bear Seth I want my daughter why haven't they found her ? Why is this happening to us ? Finn asked burrying he's head on Seth's chest and sobbed hard.

Seth's phone rang hello! Officer Michaels give me something, he said.

A woman has been spotted in a supermarket with a three year old child but as soon as the police showed she had already left our sources say she looked nervous and anxious I promise you Mr Rollins we will find Sandra she said .

Seth sighed thank you keep us informed he hang up had his phone on speaker so Finn heard everything Finn layed down and continued crying Seth got behind Finn and cuddled with him they going to find out little angel and bring her home she won't go far we have pictures of hope in every store every street said Seth kissing Finn's neck.

I just hope they find her you know Dolph told xevier when they were sitting in Finn and Seth's lounge yeah! Me too said nattie man poor Finn and Seth they have been through a lot with their daughters pregnancy and now this nattie said shaking her head.

They were at Finn's house they came as soon as they had a chance to offer their support.

Finn slept in his bed hoping that his daughter is okay and she will come back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H........help   
> O....... other   
> P........ People  
> E ..... Everyday.

So this woman who was spotted in a supermarket matches the description of Sandra' but the child is three years old and hope is two' now the question is where is hope'? Officer Michaels asked detective Conan .

I think she put hope somewhere and took this kid as a disquise that is double kidnapping' said the detective.

Officer Michael sighed where could she be' ? She asked no one.

I WANT MY MOMMY ...... I WANT MY MOMMY ...... Hope cried out .

Im your mommy sweetie' , said Sandra.

NO! I WANT MY MOMMY FINN NOT YOU' she screamed at her 

SLAP!!!!! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! IM YOUR MOMMY YOU LITTLE BRAT ' , she screamed at the toddler .

Hope was laying on the floor sobbing she just wanted her mommy.

Sandra shut the door and left.

Finn was just a Life less body even at work he didn't talk much he just came in fought and left.

Seth channeled all his frastrations on his storyline he just hoped that his daughter was okay!.

He arrived at home to find Finn already there sitting on the couch both their colleagues there to keep him sane, he dropped his bag and sat down next to his husband he put Finn's head on his chest .

I want our daughter Seth she's out there all alone she's scared baby she needs her parents ' Finn sobbed hard not knowing what to do Seth just petted his hair.

They will find her baby remember they found me when Sandra took me so they will find hope' Seth said.

I hope so love I hope so ' Finn said.


	4. Chapter 4

Ohh! Shit! Stupid stupid your parents are stupid aspecially that Finn ohh! I hate him for ruining my life he took my husband and my child from me but don't worry baby mommy is here and soon we going to dad" she said looking at hope.

You're not my mommy hope said softly the police are going to find and send you away " she said and Sandra smirked will see about that" she said and left the room.

I don't want a sandwich I want my child it's been four days and she is scared Seth she needs us and I will not seat here and eat not knowing if my baby is eating or not" Finn said and Seth sat down next to him starving also won't help her" Seth said.

Why can't they find her?" Baby! Why?" Finn asked wiping tears from his eyes.

Everyone sat there not knowing what to say to the couple it seems like nothing is helping.

Michaels. We found something said officer Conan peeking his head inside Michaels office.

Then spill Conan" Michaels said.

So we found the description of a woman resembling Sandra she was spotted entering a delapidated house in downtown Davenport so we needed out there" he said.

Michaels grabbed her phone , badge and gun come on what are you waiting for let's go" she said and They left.

Where is she ?" Michaels asked when she arrived at the scene.

She's in there I think that she's waiting for us to act " said the officer on the scene.

Okay! We going in that child is in danger that woman is dangerous we need to get that child out as soon as possible" Michaels said .

Sandra kept looking out the window waiting for the police to come in , now my little hope of I can't have you no one will" she said .

The door bust open and Sandra grabbed hope and put a gun on her neck . Put the knive down Sandra it's over " said Michaels " putting her gun away .

NO! THIS IS MY DAUGHTER AND THOSE GUYS CAN'T HER SHE'S MINE THEY STOLE HER AWAI FROM ME AND NOW JUST LIKE ME THEY CAN'T HAVE HER" she said.

Officer Michaels looked at hope and smiled are you okay honey?" She asked.

Mmhm! Hope nodded .

That's great honey now I need I to close your eyes will you do that for me?" She asked .

Hope shut her eyes and Sandra looked confused she was about to move the knife when it went silent and hope ran towards detective Michaels and Sandra fell to the floor , it's okay honey she's gone now you're safe and when going to get you to your parents " she said taking her out of there.

Ohh! My god they found her , they found her Dolph said getting inside Finn and seth's bedroom turn on the news they found hope" he said.

BREAKING NEWS 

The daughter of the two WWE Superstars Seth Rollins and Finn balor has been safely found and will be returned to her parents very soon.

Emeline garandine reporting for channel news.

WHAT! Finn waited by the lounge just waiting for the door to open as soon as it did little footsteps ran up to him Finn hugged her close set Came after speaking with detective Michaels.

Ohh! My baby you're here I missed you so much " said Finn kissing her head.

6 months later

Okay! Hope you need to give your best smile for the camera" said Finn.

Okay! Daddy " she said.

It was Christmas Eve and the little family gathered in the lounge sharing a nice cup of Coco and hope sipping her glass of milk.

The family was safe from Sandra Finn just hoped that his daughter will not remember this when she's older.


End file.
